Um Bebê Nos Uniu
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA.Coloque-se em Hogwarts, frente a frente com Severo. Você tentaria seduzi-lo? Ser sua amiga? Como? .Bem, hehehe, foi o que eu fiz. Essa é ma fic onde eu sou o par romantico do Sevie!
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: Um Bebê nos Uniu

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Viviane Valar

Censura: Livre

Gênero: Comédia, romance

Avisos ou Alertas: Sem Spoiller. Eu jamais faria isso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hehehehehehe.

Agradecimentos: À galera do Fest, à Jobis, que revisou o que pôde. Valeu garota. À Rowling, que criou os persons para que a gente pudesse se divertir.

Resumo: Desafio 47. Coloque-se em Hogwarts, frente a frente com Severo. Você tentaria seduzi-lo? Ser sua amiga? Como? (jobis)

UM BEBÊ NOS UNIU 

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Onde Tudo Começou**

Eu, Viviane Valar, estava ansiosa pelo fim de semana. Iria para Londres visitar uma amiga, a Celly Pant. Não a via há muito tempo. Tínhamos sido melhores amigas no colegial, mas ela havia se mudado pra outra cidade. Casou-se e acabou indo pra lá. E agora esperava seu segundo filho, meu afilhado.

Não pude estar presente quando Gabe, o primogênito nasceu. Mas Viny não seria negligenciado. Só uma coisa me deixava triste, deixar Henry, meu amado marido. Mas seria apenas um mês, e minha amiga precisava de minha ajuda para o final da gestação. Então eu fui.

Essa história só será contada, porque muitos que não acreditarem poderão ao menos se divertir com ela.

Bem, então eu cheguei a Londres. Foi um escândalo quando nos encontramos. Eu de 28 anos, médica, casada. Ela, 29 anos, advogada, casada, mãe de dois filhos (quase dois filhos). Parecíamos ter voltado aos 14 anos. (Com apenas um barrigão de diferença.)

Falávamos o tempo todo, contando novidades já antigas e planos novos para o futuro. Parecia que muita coisa havia mudado, mas nós continuávamos as mesmas.

Eu (como todos já devem saber) tinha uma grande paixão que ainda não tinha sido tema das conversas. Os livros de Harry Potter. E foi com grande alegria, que encontrei numa estante da sala, todos os livros do bruxinho.

E foi aí que descobri uma coisa impressionante. Ela contou que os livros tinham sido presente. (Parece normal, né?) Só que esse amigo nada mais era que Remus Lupim!

Agora vocês devem estar pensando que eu pirei ou que estou mentindo descaradamente. (Confesso que foi o que eu pensei dela!) Mas então Celly me levou para um passeio que eu nunca vou esquecer. E é por razão desse passeio que estou escrevendo essa história.

Fomos ao centro de Londres e de repente chegamos a um beco sem saída. Achei estranho. Ela sorriu seu sorriso matreiro e apertou alguns tijolos à frente, com a mão. Isso me lembrou um certo meio-gigante tocando tijolos com uma varinha. E antes que eu pudesse espantar a tapas a idéia que se formava, a parede de pedra se moveu diante de meus olhos cor de mel. Celly ria em silêncio de minha expressão abobalhada. E me conduziu pelas ruas que eu vira uma vez no "Harry Potter - E a Pedra Filosofal". O Beco Diagonal.

Mas na verdade as pessoas que andavam por lá, não eram tão diferentes de nós ou de vocês que lêem. Não fosse por alguns artefatos, pareceria uma rua trouxa normal.

"Meu Deus! A ficha caiu. Eu era uma trouxa!" (Ah não isso não estava certo.)

Passeamos por todos os locais citados nos livros. Então vi uma coisa que me chamou a atenção. A casa de varinhas. Não podia sair de lá sem uma. Mesmo que fosse insignificante pra ser usado por mim. Nos entreolhamos. Era incrível como ainda tínhamos a mesma capacidade de adivinhar os pensamentos uma da outra após tantos anos. Entramos. O Sr. Olivaras era um senhor muito curioso e gostou muito da idéia de nos vender as varinhas. Disse que havia uma especial para pessoas não-mágicas. Elas faziam alguns truques como _Lumus_ e _Nox_. Fiquei encantada.

Ao sairmos de lá, eu já estava me acostumando com aquela "realidade alternativa", quando me choquei com um passante. E só não me estatelei no chão feito ovo podre, porque o homem foi mais rápido e me segurou.

-Lupim! – Celly exclamou.

-A senhora está bem? – e aqueles olhos doces olhavam para mim.

-Acho que sim. – estava abestalhada.

-Cel que bom revê-la. Como vai o garotão?

Eu estava estarrecida. Ele era tão parecido com o ator que eu vi no filme!

-Você está mesmo bem? – perguntou outra vez.

-Vivi! Acorda!

-Hã? Você é ator? – acho que fiquei apopléctica.

-Ator? – riu. – Ah! Os filmes do Harry Potter! – riu mais um pouco. - Não! Não mesmo!

-Mas...

-Eles usaram sósias para o filme, Vivi! Alguns são fantasticamente parecidos. Outros só lembram. Por isso trocam o ator de vez em quando. – ao que parecia, Celly sabia tudo.

-Então...

-Ah! Lupim me perdoe. Deixei minha educação lavando a louça em casa! Esta é uma amiga de infância! Viviane Valar. E pra variar ela é super-hiper-ultra-fã das histórias do Harry Potter. Como eu! – sorriu.

-Muito prazer. Viviane Valar. Espero que sua amiga não a torture muito com nossas histórias. – riu. - Você ficará quanto tempo em Londres?

-O prazer é todo meu Lupim! – (UAU!) - Bem, vou ficar um mês mais ou menos para ajudar meu afilhado a nascer.

-Então nos veremos muito. Porque serei o padrinho!

-Sério?! Não brinca! – olhei pra ela.

-É isso aí Vivi. Surpresa? Bem, eu gostaria de conversar mais com você Lupim. Por que não nos sentamos. O Viny não gosta muito de ficar nessa posição muito tempo. – falou com uma mão no ventre e outra nas costas.

-Eita! Que grande médica sou eu! Sim vamos sentar! Mas... onde?

-Acho que já sei onde ela quer ir Vivi. Sempre usa esse truque da dor nas costas comigo. Tudo só para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. – riu.

Ela se dignou a parecer indignada.

-Celly?! Álcool?! – não queria acreditar.

E os dois riram.

-Não sua boba! Na verdade cerveja amanteigada é um milk-shake. Não tem álcool. Os livros dão essa impressão. Mas no fim é só sorvete! Vamos Lupim! Leva a gente no três Vassouras! Se não seu afilhado vai nascer com cara de manteiga! – e fez beicinho.

Eu não consegui segurar uma gargalhada.

-Veja só o tipo de chantagem que ela faz! Sempre foi assim ou piorou com as alterações hormonais? – brincou.

-Não, meu amigo, ela sempre foi assim!

E fomos até uma rua onde passavam carros que pareciam trouxas. (Cara não gosto disso! Que trouxa que nada!) A única diferença era que a fumaça que saia de cada um dos carros era de uma cor.

-Veja só! Último modelo! É um carrinho modificado.

E quando entramos no que parecia ser um Pegeout 206 prata, por dentro parecia uma limusine. Celly se ajeitou confortavelmente na frente e fomos para Hogsmead. (Que coisa! Eu só pensava que ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse!) Nós chegamos e uma dúvida passou pela minha cabeça.

-Lupim, os livros, as histórias, são verdadeiras?

-Claro que são! Por quê?

-Mas elas aconteceram há quanto tempo? Quero dizer, vocês não estão publicando o livro em "tempo real". Estão?

Ele riu.

-Bem, eu já devia ter esperado essa pergunta. A Cel também a fez. Não. Na verdade isso aconteceu há mais ou menos 5 anos. E um pouco antes, uma certa jornalista bruxa conheceu uma certa escritora trouxa e vem passando a história toda. Mas algumas coisas foram modificadas ou foram fantasiadas. Ou não teria sido tão atraente. Mas isso você vai percebendo aos poucos.

-Mas, quer dizer que nem tudo é verdade? – frustrei.

-Não Vivi, não foi o que eu disse. – ele me fitava divertido. - Só não somos "tão fantásticos", mas a idéia é a mesma.

Eu olhei pra Celly, que já estava há algum tempo calada, e notei que estava fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Celly?

-Cel? Você está bem?

-Acho que o Viny quer tomar sua própria cerveja amanteigada. – gemeu.

-Mas... chegou a hora? Mas não ia ser cesárea pra daqui a 20 dias?

-É, mas esse garoto tem vontade própria!

-Mas o Gabriel e o Gabe estão no Brasil. Não era pra acontecer longe de marido e seu outro filho. – reclamei.

-É amiga. Somos só nós duas outra vez! – gemeu de novo.

-Só as duas que nada! – falou Lupim. – Vamos pra Hogwarts. É mais perto que o St. Mungus. Venha, eu pago a conta, e você a leva pro carro.

No caminho, eu, médica, pediatra, que fiz mais de mil partos, me apavorei. Sabia que o primeiro filho tinha tido problemas para nascer e por isso ela tomava tanto cuidado nessa gestação.

Quando chegamos lá, eu quase me esqueci da gestante. A escola de magia e bruxaria estava diante de mim. Não tinha feitiços anti-trouxas! E era exatamente como nos filmes. Mas um gemido chamou minha atenção. E me lembrei da gravidade.

OF: continua.


	2. Capítulo 2 Em Hogwarts

**Fic curta tem dessas vantagens, estou mandando o próximo cap. Hehehe. Ai, Ai, AI. Bem que poderia ter acontecido mesmo!!!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Em Hogwarts**

Fomos direto para a enfermaria. Passamos por Filch e sua gata. Que não pereciam ter gostado nada das novas visitantes (Nós). E lá estava Madame Pomfrey. (Como eram iguais aos atores!) Celly foi logo atendida.

-Minha criança. Não é hora de ter seu bebê. – disse após um exame rápido com a varinha. – Ele precisa ficar mais um ou duas semanas! Mas não tenho a poção adequada aqui. Lupim, vá pedir ao Professor Snape que providencie com urgência!

-Claro. Madame Pomfrey! É só me dizer qual a poção que vou.

E foi. Fiquei com elas. Pouco depois Lupim retornou.

-Ele vai trazer. Disse que tem que ser feita na hora. Mas acho que não está no seu melhor humor. Que, aliás, quando está bom, já é dos piores! – suspirou. – Que coisa!

Eu fiquei ansiosa. Lupim era um anjo. Eu amava meu marido. Mas algo na história de Severus Snape sempre me fascinara. Já tinha até sonhado com ele. O tipo de sonho que Henry teria me proibido de ter se soubesse. Quase ri com a lembrança.

Fiquei quietinha aguardando em convulsões pela chegada do mestre de poções. E sua entrada não poderia ser mais majestosa. Seu passo rápido, a capa como que flutuando atrás dele. Olhar duro. (UAU! Que homem!)

-Madame Pomfrey. Aqui está a poção. – certo desprezo. – Agora esses trouxas entram e saem quando querem? E até vêm ter seus próprios filhos aqui? – grosseiro.

-Professor Snape! – repreendeu – Esta criança precisa da poção.

Ele entregou. Fiquei observando seu olhar que ia do rosto da minha amiga para seu ventre. Ela bebeu. E alguns minutos depois, se acalmou e dormiu.

-Pronto. – voltou Pomfrey. E se virou para mim. – Ela vai dormir um pouco e logo acordará refeita. Mas deverá tomar uma poção desta por dia até completar uma semana ao menos. Reavaliarei para saber se precisará de mais uma semana.

-O que é essa poção? – curiosidade médica. (Se vocês quiserem acreditar.)

-Oh! É apenas para relaxar as contrações. – sorriu – Vocês são amigas, parentes?

-Amigas. Viviane valar. Muito prazer. E muito obrigada pelo que fez a ela. – a cumprimentei. E me virei para o Snape. Mas ele se manteve duro.

-Professor Severus Snape. – ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu com lábios finos, sério.

(UAU! Que homem!)

Como a Celly ia dormir por boa parte da tarde, fui passear com Lupim, pelo castelo. Mas ele logo se foi. Tinha compromissos. Foi com pesar que me despedi.

Estava num corredor não muito longe da enfermaria, quando olhava o pôr-do-sol. (Até isso parecia mais "mágico"!) Vou me lembrar dele pro resto de minha vida. Ouvi passos se aproximando. Mas não tirei meus olhos do céu. Sabia que os alunos estavam de férias. Mas não quis saber quem era.

Inspirei profundamente. Queria sentir a energia das pedras, do ar, do céu. Senti uma força quente me envolvendo e expirei suavemente. Quando me virei, Snape estava lá. E me observava intrigado.

-Quem é você? – direto.

-Viviane valar. Já me apresentei. – estranhei.

-E você é uma trouxa?

Ri.

-Parece que sou uma pessoa não-mágica. Não gosto da palavra trouxa. É tão vulgar! – falei sem pensar.

Ele voltara pra expressão carrancuda.

-Não fui eu que inventei a palavra! Vão ficar aqui? – mal educado.

-Eu não sei. Na verdade não tinha pensado nisso antes. Mas me parece que a minha amiga terá que ficar ou poderá ter problemas com o bebê. Não é bom que seja prematuro. Por isso o trabalho de parto deve ser adiado.

-Parece saber o que está falando. – desconfiado.

-É que sou média. Pediatra pra ser mais exata. Meu trabalho é cuidar dos bebês. – sorri orgulhosa.

-Vocês "não-mágicos", – falou com ironia. – são muito estranhos. Se conhecesse mais as poções precisariam menos de "biscuri". É assim que se fala? – maldoso.

-Na verdade é bisturi! E nós também temos domínio dos remédios, que são as nossas poções. Existem, no meu mundo, drogas que retardariam o parto também. Mas estávamos mais próximas daqui. "...Em Roma, faça como os romanos..."! – não resisti a provocá-lo.

Ele parecia irritado. E já ia embora. Mas eu tinha que impedir.

-Prof. Snape. – chamei. – Poderia me levar á Torre Norte? – disse a primeira coisa que surgiu.

-Não sou guia turístico, senhorita Valar. – sério.

-Bem pode ao menos me dizer pra onde fica? Eu me viro! - já estava cansada das grosserias dele.

Ele bufou e me levou pessoalmente. Se não fosse isso nunca teria chegado. Profa. Trelawney estava lá debruçada sob sua bola de cristal.

-Ora, ora! Quem vem aos meus aposentos?! Prof. Snape?! – sem se desviar da bola.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Trouxe uma visitante "não-mágica". – debochou mais uma vez. – Que queria conhecer o local. Entretenha-a.

E se virou para ir embora.

-Eu já a esperava querida. Quando sua amiga chegou, soube imediatamente que viria.

Eu olhava para todos os objetos dela. Na adolescência adorava todos. Tarô, runas, quiromancia, astrologia, todas as artes de adivinhação. Tive até uma bola de cristal. Mas foi roubada.

-Sente-se em casa? – não era uma pergunta.

Snape que estava quase fora, parou. Olhou-me estranhamente mais uma vez.

(UAU! Que homem!) (Puxa, meus pensamentos estavam se tornando repetitivos! Mas fazer o quê?)

-Sente-se aqui querida. – apontou a cadeira enfrente, na mesa da bola. – eu me sentei. Ela olhava o objeto. – Surpreendente! Me dê sua mão! – ela olhou. – Surpreendente!

Olhou pra mim com olhos iluminados e sorriu satisfeita.

-Pode ver o mesmo que eu na bola de cristal?

Eu olhei e parecia que via nuvens que se moviam com cores piscando levemente. E o sol nascendo. Porém a luz forte me ardeu a vista e gemi.

Ela riu.

-O que eu pensava. Bem vinda querida. Agora tenho que fazer algumas coisas. Vá! Severus, leve-a para tomar um chá. Ela está com sede.

Assustei-me, pois não sabia que ele ainda estava ali. E um chá viria a calhar. Andamos em silêncio algum tempo. Chegamos à enfermaria. Celly já havia acordado. Ele se virou e saiu sem se despedir.

Contei minhas aventuras pra ela e quando chegou o jantar preferi ficar lá. Pomfrey nos contou que Dumbledore estava fazendo uma visita ao Harry Potter, que havia se casado a ia ser pai. Devo salientar aqui que não tenho permissão de dizer com quem.

No dia seguinte Snape trouxe a poção novamente. Mas o que viu o fez ficar intrigado. Havia uma brincadeira que eu e a Celly fazíamos há muito tempo. Ficávamos com as mãos com as palmas próximas. A minha da dela, a dela da minha. E criávamos um "cordão" energético por onde "passávamos pensamentos". Eu pensava num objeto e ela tinha que adivinhar. Já estávamos brincando há uns 20 minutos quando na última ela disse:

-Snape.

-Acertou mais uma.

-Não! Snape! – e levantou uma sobrancelha apontando para a porta onde ele estava.

Olhei e corei. Estava com a já habitual ruga na testa.

-Oh! Bom dia Prof. Snape. – sorri marota. – A poção da gravidinha! Que bom! Pode deixar que eu ajudo.

Depois que ela dormiu fui passear novamente. Encontrei Lupim que voltava com a Profa. Minerva. Nos apresentou.

-Viviane, não jantou conosco ontem. Como está sua amiga?

-Muito bem. Acho que vai dar certo. Assim o feto terá tempo de desenvolver maturidade pulmonar e não terá complicações neonatais.

Minerva olhou pra Lupim que sorria com graça.

-Ela é médica. Trata de bebês. – explicou ele.

-Eu fiz de novo, né? Usei termos técnicos! – suspirei. – Foi mal!

Ela riu discretamente.

-Tudo bem. Fale-me um pouco sobre seu trabalho.

E ficamos assim. Soube muitas coisas de Hogwarts também. Mas até que os sexto e sétimo livros tenham saído não revelarei nada. (Spoiller é fogo!) Aguardem os livros, não vão se arrepender.

Bem, então os dias se passaram dessa forma. E meu querido mestre de poções ia todas as manhãs levar a medicação. Mas não conversamos mais. Achava estranho por que ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma bomba-relógio. Então resolvi fazer uma brincadeira com ele. Mas se você resolverem fazer algo parecido, cuidado!

Era sexta manhã. E segundo a Pomfrey, a espera tinha sido o suficiente. O bebê iria nascer no dia seguinte. Todos concordavam que ali era o melhor lugar para o parto. Agora só me restava "pegar" o Snape. Tinha um plano bem bolado.

OF: continua.


	3. Capítulo 3 Uma Doce Ilusão

**N/A: bem, mais um cap final. Beijos a todos que leram e curtiram.**

**Viv**

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Uma Doce Ilusão**

Naquele dia, quando ele chegou com a poção, coincidentemente ele a esperou beber e dormir. Quando já ia saindo...

-Prof. Snape, gostaria de falar com você.

-O que deseja? – a ruga ali.

-Venha comigo. – e curiosamente ele foi. Seguiu-me até próximo do lago. Onde havia um banco. – Aqui está ótimo! – sorri.

-"Ótimo" para quê? Posso saber? - (será que a ruga não saia?)

-Tem uma coisa que eu tive vontade de fazer desde que cheguei aqui. Comungar-me com a energia da natureza daqui.

Ele rígido.

-Bem, não é nada estranho para um bruxo. Nos sentarmos aqui, respiramos fundo e com as mãos com as palmas das mãos próximas criamos um cordão de energia que nos permite trocar de energia com o ambiente ou tentar telepatia.

-Como? – ele parecia mais rígido.

-É como o _Legilimens_ que vocês fazem. Mas eu só vejo o que deixar. E não usamos varinha.

-Você quer entrar na minha mente? – não entendia nada. – Ficou louca? – seco.

-Não. – ri. - Já falei. Você controla o que quiser que eu veja. É legal. E pode parar quando quiser. Por favor! – insisti meiga.

Acho que ele acreditou verdadeiramente no que eu disse. Ou então achou que seria capaz de "virar o jogo". Pois se sentou no banco num consentimento mudo. Então comecei. Sentei-me com as pernas dobradas, uma sobre a outra. Ele fez o mesmo. Pedi que estendesse as mãos com as palmas para cima, sobre os joelhos. Coloquei as minhas com as palmas voltadas pra baixo, bem perto das dele, mas sem tocar. Inspirei e expirei profunda e suavemente. Ele imitou ainda receoso.

-Relaxe! – falei. E aos poucos ele relaxou.

Concentrei-me de vagar no céu claro que estava à minha frente e fui aos poucos escurecendo. Imaginei-nos voando perto das estrelas. Mirei o mar. As ondas brilhando na penumbra. Voei mais alto e mais rápido, subindo e descendo. Tocando de leve nas águas e nas estrelas. Recomecei. Mas agora abri os olhos. Ele estava levemente ofegante. De olhos fechados.

(UAU! Que homem!)

Ele abriu os olhos de repente. Suas mãos tremiam. Mas ainda estávamos lá no céu escuro e estávamos ali também. No céu, vi nossas mãos unidas. E giramos próximo das águas. Ele, na minha frente estremeceu. No céu paramos um pouco nos encarando também. E então sem nem mesmo pensar, flutuei para mais perto e o beijei ali. Tendo como testemunha a lua , as estrelas, o mar, e nós mesmos. Sentados no lago. Eu sorrindo, ele com a respiração suspensa. E sem quebrar o contato visual, juntei nossas mãos que se atraíam pelo campo magnético do cordão. Ele parecia assustado.

-O que você fez? – chocado.

-Isso é o que chamamos de sugestão e telepatia. Gostou? – divertida.

-Não gosto disso! A oclumência não funcionou! – frustrado. – Você tem certeza de que é trouxa?!

Eu gargalhei e só então soltei as mãos dele.

-Na verdade, já disse que não sou "trouxa". Digo que não sou bruxa, mas nós também temos nossas mágicas. – pisquei.

Ele estava atordoado. Eu ri.

-Relaxa! Bem está na hora do almoço. Tenho que ir. Celly me aguarda. A gente se vê.

E fui. Deixei-o lá. Foi melhor que esperava. (Mas repito, não façam em casa sem uma pessoa treinada ou podem acabar se afogando, por exemplo!)

O dia seguinte era o parto do meu afilhado. Lupim veio. Seria batizado pelo modo bruxo e depois no modo comum. Mas isso foi depois e é outra história.

Não estava nervosa, porque na noite anterior fiz meu primeiro contato energético com Viny, no ventre materno e ele estava bem. Foi um parto longo, mas quando o menino loiro nasceu percebemos que realmente tudo estava bem.

Íamos embora na tarde daquele dia. Pois uma poção dada pelo delicioso (digo, prestativo) Prof. Snape, impediria de ter qualquer complicação na mãe e no bebê no pós-parto.

Estávamos para ir embora, e fui me despedir de todos que conheci em Hogwarts. Trelawney com seu sorriso e olhar misterioso; Minerva com seu jeito reservado, mas simpático; Pomfrey com muitas dicas para minha profissão no mundo não-mágico (me recuso a dizer trouxa!!); Filch com ar de "já vai tarde" (terrível!); e Snape. Ele nos acompanhou até o carro de Lupim.

-Prof. Snape obrigada pelas poções, por tudo. Esse bebezão também agradece. – e Celly deu um abraço num desconcertado professor.

Lupim se esforçou pra não rir. Tive que dar um crédito a ele.

-Snape. Foi um prazer. – sorri. – Espero que se lembre de mim quando houver uma noite clara, com lua cheia e muitas estrelas.

-Um momento. – segurou meu braço antes que eu entrasse no carro. – Acho que devo devolver algo que deixou comigo. Em minha mente.

E me puxou pelo pescoço e me beijou loucamente! Intensamente! Apaixonadamente! (Ah! Tá bom, apaixonadamente é exagero, mas foi maravilhoso!)

E quando nos separamos ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e eu estava com as pernas bambas. Entrei no carro às duras penas.

Voltamos para Londres. Fiquei o resto do mês paparicando meu afilhado. Vimos Lupim mais algumas vezes. E então voltei pra casa. Pro mundo "real". Pro meu trabalho, meu marido amado. Mas sempre que vejo a lua cheia, com as estrelas brilhando, lembro de dois beijos mágicos que nunca vou esquecer.

FIM


End file.
